IBC-13's successful trade launch introduces their new show in 2 blocks
October 3, 2013 From morning to evening, The Kapinoy Network had a successful trade launch at the Smart Araneta Coliseum last Thursday night of their new primetime shows that start airing on the network revealed their roster of upcoming entertainment, sports and news and current affairs programs. Their weekends shows were billed as Panalo Weekend. Now their primetime weeknight shows are tagged as HapoNation for afternoon and PrimeTastik for primetime. Their new affair was hosted by Richard Yap, with Jake Cuenca. It was a star-studded affair with actress Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo leading all the stars of IBC-13’s new shows of the government-sequestered TV and radio station with line-up performances of talents that chased the franchise and made the offer. The Electronic news-gathering (ENG Van), Satellite news gathering (SNG Van) equipped with digital transmission facility for on-the-spot airing of remote broadcast coverages via satellite and the Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van) with live video playback capability via on-board microwave link to introduce remote coverage news reporting in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites with new cameras and new HD cameras andnew OB van radio booths for DZTV Radyo Budyong. At that time, IBC-13 is one of the leading TV station when La Madrastra and phenomenon Glory Jane are become popular beat the highest rating programs of the giant networks ABS CBN and GMA-7. IBC-13 poineered in this area of the telenovelas and asianovelas, as well as the Japanaese anime series, soap operas, drama anthologies, sitcoms, gag show, variety shows, talk shows, game shows and reality shows making a net profit and the billions of privatization given the television landscape. Local IBC-13 soap operas like Frijolito and Safe In The Arms Of Love were the highest rating programs on Philippine television, many times getting more than 20% household ratings in the Mega Manila surveys of Kantar Media. By this time, local and foreign soap operas started occupying most of the weekday primetime slots, while the weekend top-raters such as sitcoms, game shows and live professional basketball telecasts. Sitcoms such as Maya Loves Sir Chief, which would normally get the highest ratings among all TV programs, were being beaten other TV stations. The network claimed the No.3 spot in the top ratings, with the hit shows like Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Superstar, T.O.D.A.S., Sandy’s Romance, Sunday Sinemaks, Safe In The Arms of Love, Frijolito, Express Balita, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Whattaboys, La Madrastra, Glory Jane, Carita de Angel, Lunch Break, KapinoyLand, It's Partytime, PBA and NBA dominating. The dominance of IBC-13 with some of its top big artists compared to ABS-CBN, GMA and TV5. By that time, The Kapinoy Network receiving awards from both local and international award-giving bodies with a programming pattern that compete with the established giants to a competitor. The advertising rival products of IBC-13 making more money. With the PBA and NBA basketball games in the market pratically the entire fast food industry (Jollibee, McDonald's, KFC, Bon Chon, Shakey's, Pizza Hut, Cindy's Restaurant, Greenwhich, Chowking, Red Ribbon, Yellow Cab, Max's Restaurnt, Goldilucks, etc.), the snacks companies (Jack 'N Jill, Oishi, etc.), Unilever products (Sunsilk, Cream Silk, Clear, Vaseline, Breeze, Dove, Eskinol, Master, Knorr, etc.), brands like Emperador Brandy (a competitor of San Miguel's Gran Matador though), sporting apparel brands, cars, being the league's major advertisers on TV advertising that augment the TV income product features on different aspects of the game. Several of IBC-13's best, biggest, brightest and rising stars and superstars attended the launch of all these new programs with a Kapinoy stars. The local Pinoy blockbusters in Viva Tagalog movies that have proven to be popular with viewers will continue to be part of The Kapinoy Network’s movie blocks. A program primetime keep a balance offering of dramas, comedies, game shows, reality shows and sports on primetime. The formidable line-up of entertainment, news and current affairs, children and sports programs include new daily shows scheduled for primetime as introduced by IBC chief entertainment content officer Laurenti Dyogi. The new primetime programs were introduced by Mr. Laurenti Dyogi and start at 4:30PM, introducing the Taiwanovela Love Keeps Going based on Taiwanese novel. Zha Mei Le (Cyndi) is illustrious, humble and hardworking. She's well behaved, obedient, caring and kind. Her impressive collection of certificates (including everything IT expertise to baking license) is testament to her tireless zest. Yet her faultless exterior hides a bittersweet past. An accidental incident of eavesdropping led her to discover that neither parents, while going through their divorce, wanted custody of her based purely on the fact that she was dumb. As a result she has since worked hard to develop skills, gaining love and approval in the process. Even her boyfriend, Han Yi Feng (Eli) falls in love with her as a result of her mass abilities and generous nature. His mother and sister both are impressed by and greatly admire her from the start of their relationship. Mei Le even helps achieve what she thinks is Yi Feng's dream of opening and running a bakery. There is a slight marring of this idyllic plot with the introduction of Yi Feng's brother, the spoilt, rich and famous Han Yi Lei (Mike). Mei Le makes a terrible first impression on him she is determined to that. The Taiwanovela is starring Cyndi Wang, Mike He and Eli Sihih. Then at 5PM with TODAS Kids, the daily kiddie gag show featuring children in various comedic situations featuring the child stars like the twins are Cassy Legaspi and Mavy Legaspi, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico, Xyriel Manabat, Thirdy Lacson, Mutya Orquia, Louise Abuel, Abby Bautista, Izzy Canillo, Lance Lucido, Miel Cuneta, Harvey Bautista, Sofia Millares, Andred Nasayao, Bimby Aquino-Yap and Timothy Chan helped the showbiz careers of some stars to involve its young actors in some rather adult situations and characters. The teen stars like Shy Carlos, Kiko Ramos, Imee Hart, Nel Gomez, Rose Van Ginkel, Nicole Andersson, Ella Cruz, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez and Makisig Morales with the extended cast like Gary Lising, Dina Bonnevie and Ian Veneracion. Then the PrimeTastik primetime block starts at 5:45PM with Carita de Angel, starring Mutya Orquia, supported by Sam Pinto, Rodjun Cruz, Mitch Valdez, Richard Quan, Cherie Gil, Raymond Bagatsing, John Regala, Candy Pangilinan, Phoebe Walker, Jordan Castillo, Jovic Monsod, Lander Vera-Perez, Jericka Martelle, Hiro Torobu, Jamilla Obispo, Paul Robis, Kendra Kramer, Gerald Pesigan, Atasha Muhlach, Sofia Millares and Louise Abuel with special participation of Ara Mina and Joross Gamboa, directed by Mac Alejandre. At 6:30PM, the network's flagship national primetime news program Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar continues to be dominated of TV Patrol and 24 Oras. At 7:30PM, Richard Yap as Sir Chief is the game master in the phenomenal hit game show The Weakest Link ''with 8 contestants the chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode and another prize of P50,000 at stake for lucky viewers with the help of the studio audience. At 9:30PM, Cristine Reyes as the lead role are the primetime romantic teleserye ''Safe In The Arms Of Love, the story begins when a young women Nella Gonzales is happily in a special relationship, who is Nella met this Paulo. Meaning that is, emotion of Emon Escudrero and Candia Trinidoro in remarkers of this time. Also in the cast of some of the best actors in the Philippine showbiz industry are Diether Ocampo, Cogie Domingo, Lance Lucido, Mark Gil, Cherie Pie Picache, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Biboy Ramirez, directed by Wenn V. Deramas At 10PM, a new primetime telenovela La Madrastra starring the Mexican star actress Victoria Ruffo tells the story of María, a woman who lost twenty years of her life after being falsely accused of murder and who returns to Mexico to exact revenge on her husband and friends who abandoned her and to see her beloved children once more. Also seen in the cast are César Évora, Eduardo Capetillo, Jacqueline Andere, Ana Martín, Cecilia Gabriela, Martha Julia, Guillermo García Cantú, René Casados and Sabine Moussier. At 10:30PM, Korean sweetheart Park Min-Young plays a nursing aid who remembers nothing of her past but only her name as she on Philippine Television as Glory Jane, a primetime Koreanovela. Jane is a happy and determined girl who works hard for her future, but ironically she has no memory of her past. The only thing she can remember is that she was left by a man in an orphanage and that this man specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. Since then, Jane is determined to find him in hopes of uncovering her past and also, believing that this man is her father. As she finds this man, Jane discovered that he already has a family and his eldest son was one of her former patients Ryan Kim (Chun Jung-Myung), who is a baseball player. Jane will live under his place where she will face two of her biggest battles in life— the fight for her real identity and the fight for true love as she falls in love with a man she sees as her brother. As she unravels more clues that lead her to the truth, Jane also discovers the real enemy she must face and seeks revenge for the pain and loss that remain elusive. The newest late-night national news program News Team 13 at 11PM anchored by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso, to be followed at 11:30PM for the public affairs shows led by Report Kay Boss on Monday where she interviews different people about issues of the day with the new PNoy administratrion by the president Noynoy Aquino III, Jarius Bondoc in public affairs show Linawin Natin on Tuesday focusing on the issues and programs of the government, Dominic Almenor in investigative crime show Bantay ng Pulisya on Thursday, Snooky Serna-Go in public service program Snooky on Wednesday experiences from broadcasting, show business, actress, movies, television, news anchor and advocacy to her personal public service, and the multi-awarded and hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo in the investigative public service show Bitag on Friday operates semi-autonomously, conducting reconnaissance and surveillance and deploys their own agents as the undercovers that the Tulfo clan is known for by adopting a more cut-throat, according to IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, news desk officer Nick Mendoza and public affairs director Mayet Camacho. At the start of the launch, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa says their new shows will offer a new innovative and creative viewing experience, a merger of news and pop culture that can be provocative and start dialogue. They also aim to viewing through the second screen digital experience where you can watch on your cellphones and tablets. Head of IBC sales and marketing Tessie Taylor also spoke and said their target the masa market with appeal to the mass audience. Viva Sports Head Ronnie Nathanielsz also revealed that sports programs with the PBA and NBA games also seen live on IBC-13 starting with the basketball season. With all these new shows and innovations, The Kapinoy Network fighting form in the ratings game.